User blog:Psychomantis108/The Adamantine War: Premise
Hey, LONers. Hehe... Erm but, yeah, in all seriousness I've constructed the intro for Legend of Nirn: The Adamantine War and I was hoping to share it with the group before uploading it, in case there are any inconsistencies or anything. Due to LON:WOR's abrupt ending, I've made the White Gold Catastrophe canon, which was my original ending for WOR, it explains what that is in the introduction. My only concern is that the intro is a little long but it does explain the key elements of WOR and the Adamantine war as well as the Industrialization of Tamriel. Oh and if any other RPers see this, I can assure you that the Industrialization thing was done in the original LON, this time last year, son unless we had a time machine and travelled into the future to copy your idea, we didn't. XD Anyway, any comments, feedback or concerns are appreciated and even crucial at this point of planning. Thanks 11:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The story so far The year is 4E: 230 and Tamriel is a very different place now. In the year 218, a Dwemer airship, of unknown origin crashed near Swampy Cave, no passengers were found inside, living or dead and the airship itself was beyond repair. A local scholar took it upon himself to examine the crash sight and had any technology or parts, that were salvageable removed from the crater, so that they could be studied. It wasn't long before he presented his findings to the Imperial Empire and informed them of the potential that it possessed. The invention of Beumanic electricity unlocked the door to many possibilities, possibilities such as motorised vehicles, air ships, rifles/pistols and many other advancements. These inventions transformed Tamriel, sparking off an industrial revolution and changing all aspects of the continent completely, for better or worse. The Altmeri Dominion were no match to this superior technology, even in it's most basic form. Within hours, their entire fleets were wiped out by air strikes and Cyrodiil won back it's independence. Talos worship was made legal again and the ninth divine's status was returned. However, not everyone benefitted from this, many sacred sights, homes, cultures, traditions and the overall magic of Tamriel was hurt in the process as a lot of it was removed or demolished in the name of 'progress.' Due to the rapid change, forced upon them, many rebelled, who couldn't conform to the new, industrialised society. This minor rebellion, turned into a uprising as a group of Mages, in High Rock destroyed a factory in protest and founded the Adamantine Empire, to preserve the magic of the 'old world.' The Empire retaliated by outlawing magic, of all kinds, within it's boarders. Those found practicing magic were arrested and executed and the Mages' guild was outlawed. Tamriel has completely split between the Beumatic Empire (Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elseweyr and Black Marsh) and the Adamantine Pact (Morrowind, High Rock and the Summerset Isles). The two factions raged war for the best part of five years before the Empire, out of desperation, bombed Morrowind into submission, forcing the province to surrender and creating an temporary state of peace and the Adamantine Pact were forced to step down and reconsider their position. This state of mild hostility ended with the White Gold Catastrophe, less than a week later. Where The Black Argonian, Tyranil and Dunlammus Tyrel fought at the highest point in Cyrodiil, unleashing a destructive force that destroyed the top of the Whitegold tower. Neither side could claim responsibility for the disaster and both immediately blamed eachother. Some believed that it was an Adamantine terrorist attack, responding to what happened in Morrowind, some believed that it was the Empire, trying to raise tensions again by staging an attack and some more neutral citizens honestly believed that it was the wrath of the divines, who had grown weary with the conflict. An investigation was put underway and the Empire begrudgingly accepted the help of Adamantine Inquisitors as they examined the wreckage, sifting through rubble and pulling out bodies. Things soon escalated as the body of the Empress, Mikasa Chasseur was found in the rubble. The Adamantines concluded that this was a set up, to make their newly crowned Empress look like a terrorist, the Empire decreed that Mikasa was a terrorist and took no responsibility for her being there. No definite account has ever been reported, any reports on it have been kept close to the chests of whoever owned the authors. M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G reports say that it was the work of magic, whereas the city guards claim to have seen a man with a mechanical leg at the tower but those reports have branded as uncredible, due to the mention of Minotaurs in the vicinity, when not one Minotaur body was found. None-the-less war broke out again, between the two factions and has continued to rage for the last two years, with neither side letting up. Most of the attacks have been focussed on Skyrim as the Adamantine Pact hope to secure the north. The east, Windhelm/Winterhold has been secured by Adamantine forces as has Markarth but the Adamantine battle mages have made little progress, since taking those cities a year ago, seemingly biding their time. Two years has passed, since the White Gold Catasrophe and the Empire hope to reclaim the old Capital and hopefully controlling its port, thus cutting off sea access from Morrowind. Armies march to the gates of the city Windhelm and the mages that dwell there are awaiting their attack, both sides are confident that they can achieve victory but there can only be one victor... Rules: 1. You can create as many characters as you like, just don't create more characters than you can handle. 2. Take this RP seriously. No messing around!: If you find yourself bored, then write a flashback or a dream sequence and develop your character and if you can’t be bothered doing that, then go away and do something else for a bit. Do not annoy others, simply because you are bored. 3. You can not kill or maim (remove the limbs off of) other player characters, without the creator’s permission. You can if they agree to it, or if the contributor has left the RP some time ago. 4. You cannot be any of the TES protagonists and their names, races, genders and pasts are unknown. 5. You can not be any of the following... * Divine * Daedric prince *Any over powered super races. *Modded races (Without consent, please submit your modded races' character card and I'll approve it or disapprove it. Half-Breeds don't count as modded races and can be used at will.) *Dragons (Dragons are too large and are impossible to fit into a story that isn't souly about dragons.) *Dragonborn (At best it would be an underwhelming character trait and at worst, it would be overpowered, that and the Last Dragonborn was the last dragonborn." 6. You cannot be overpowered: By this I mean… ◾No avoiding damage or ignoring it: You take hits, just like you dish them out. You may block or dodge attacks but one in three must hit you. ◾No ridiculously over powered super-spells: Anything that allows you to destroy powerful enemies in one hit or gives you a majorly unfair advantage over other players and NPCs will be considered over powered. ◾You cannot destroy a building in one post: Depending on the building’s size; you must destroy it over the course of several posts. The only exception is during Flashbacks, dream sequences or during written plot pieces (over the course of a paragraph or two). ◾‘Fridge Magic’ is also considered a form of overpoweredness. Fridge Magic is spontaneous luck, which allows the player to avoid damage or consequence for their actions. It can be done accidentally, so it’s not treated as harshly, but please undo it if multiple people call you out on it or if the GM calls you out on it. 7. The time is 4E 230: Two years after Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. 8. Your character can be from any province in Tamriel. 9. You can be any Race you want and Half-Breeds. (Please submit modded races before posting.) 10. You can take control of any NPC (e.g. Sven II), as long as no one else is controlling them at the time. (Also don't go to over the top with powerful NPC's) 11. If you write a piece, you can add the occasional song or track in a link to the RP, use () to state that you are adding a track. 12. You can have Flashbacks: Unless you have arrangements with another player, you cannot interact with another player’s characters in a flashback, you can with NPCs and your own characters. 13. You can also write dream sequences: In a dream, most rules do not apply but only, because dreams have no bearing on the plot or actual world. Anything that happened in the dream stays in the dream; therefore dreams should only be kept to one or two post. 14. Do not forget to add a Character card… More rules may be added... Character Card Template: Name: Race: Alignment: (Adamantines/Empire/Neither) Gender: Class: Weapons: Armour: Backstory: Category:Blog posts